


Straws for camels

by pointsnorth



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen, goddamn, hate of the worst kind, i hate these douchefucks so much. so much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine then, betray us.  See if I care."</p>
<p>Because those who matter mind, and those who don't matter should hold their tongues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straws for camels

It does matter. It does, and he can see it in how Wolf's eye narrows (that is not the eye of a rational man, one who can see the flaws in his beloved father-general). Apart from him, they can all see it, play this game with each other to see who will be the first to crack and confess about how Hardin's been acting so bizarrely lately, why won't he leave his room, can we do something or talk to the Lady Nyna?

Roshea has lost magnificently. 

That glare, that one, singularly venomous gaze, pierces him through his shield of righteous conviction and quakes his very core; it's a talent that he's had since they were children, but there's no laughing it off or seeking refuge now.   
Sedgar's disdain ('Why,' he thinks, 'did you have to poke the bear?') comes as a secondary blow and one that is completely expected for dedication's sake, but the fatal hit is Vyland's disappointed frown.

Wolf's always been his own kettle of fish, but Vyland? Vyland and Roshea are as sun and sunflowers; to not be believed by him is more hurtful than anything else. The sweeping loneliness makes him hastily try to retract his words and bury his opinion under the love he has for his brothers, but it's too late and Wolf has ridden on ahead.   
Soon the other two join him in an attempt to stymie the Altean plague before it causes them to confront this dire issue at length, and so he sits alone on his horse with a chill wind as his mantle.

He knows then and there that there was no game at all.


End file.
